1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional structure verification supporting apparatus, a three-dimensional structure verification method, a record medium, and a program.
2. Related Art
In order to settle structural analysis of a substance with high spatial resolving power, it is indispensable to apply a structural analysis method, such as X-ray diffraction or a multidimensional NMR method. In order to apply the X-ray diffraction to a certain substance, it is indispensable that the substance has to be firmly crystallized and the phase can be determined by isomorphous replacement or the like. Moreover, in order to apply the multidimensional NMR method to a certain substance, it is indispensable that the molecular weight of the substance is not so high and that a large quantity of high concentrated samples with high solubility is acquirable.
For a substance which does not fulfill the above-mentioned conditions, structural analysis of the substance has to be done with an electron microscope. However, it is difficult to analyze and determine the three-dimensional structure of single molecule by a widely used cryo-electron microscopic method because its contrast is low and the substance is damaged by irradiation of an electron beam.
In particular, in case that a plurality of molecules form a complex or in case that the structure is changing during performance of a certain function, even if the structure of each molecule is known, there is no means for analyzing properly how the plurality of molecules are arranged or how the molecular structure changes during performance of the function. In such a case, there is no choice but to build a virtual model presuming the most probable structure from existing circumstantial evidences. However, it has been impossible to verify the properness of the virtual model.